The Beast of the Darkness
by the1ringtorulethenall
Summary: Sarge and Bravo squad are on a rescue mission  to find Alpha squad, the beasts of the darkness have other plans, short story. R


The Roar of the helicopter died away after it dropped off Bravo squad and myself and we started to walk through the dense jungle. After Alpha squad was declared missing about a few hours ago. The company officer sent Bravo out to see why alpha went missing.

The mud sloshed beneath our feet as moved to the rally point. "Sarge?" Jenkins whispered. "Yeah?" I answered. "I don't like this". I know marine, I don't like it either, but we have a job to do." After a few silent minutes. The lieutenant cam to the middle of the group. "Aright marines, Alpha's last known position is about a half kilometer away. Remember alpha might be counting on us to get them out safely. So lets do out jobs right." We move on, not word was said, only the pitter-patter of the rain and the thunder mad conversation. As we came to Alpha's position, we came across as structure that was not on our maps. The center of the room was an elevator big enough for a tank. "Well I guess is where alpha left radar." The elevator creaked down the shaft. Light flickered on the front the squad's helmet. Darkness swallowed the rest. "I'm glad I'm not going with them" smith declared. " Now why would you say that marine?" I asked. "I feel as though as I'm never going to see them again."

"Alright, we found Alpha". The Lieutenant studderd. "All dead, "we're coming back up the elevator. "Sir the elevator won't start, " a marine timidly said. "We're throwing down some ropes. " I say the ropes flutter into the darkness. "Wait what's that?" "Lookout!" The sound of ripping limbs comes over the radio. "Arghrrh". Gunfire erupts below us. We peer down the shaft to see someone climbing the rope. The darkness grabs him "No!" blood splatter against the shaft. His light disappears. As the last cream of pain dies away, the elevator come up smeared with blood, handprints, shed chasing and town limbs, and vital organs. The only the left recognize able is the Lt's disembodied head with several gashed and claw marks. " Whatever is down there, we are not going to find out what it is." I declared, breaking the silence. A sound coming from behind us, we turn to face it with guns drawn. " Hold your fire!" the visitor says, " who are you? " I question. "Private first class Mark Jones of Alpha Squad." "Where were you earlier when we came to this structure?" Jenkins wonders. "I heard the helicopter and came running, but it left before I could get there.""All right then" I order" you're with us, were getting out of this place."

We leave the structure and head for the extraction point. The rain and thunder still make conversation. "Sarge?" Smith whispering his words " I think I see something ahead." " The find out what it is." "But Sarge!" He turns and faces us. A shadow rises above Smith. "Smith stay still." Jenkins sputters "Why?" Smith turns back around to see the figure and looks the shadow in the eyes. It stares back at smith. The shadow thrust his hand into Smith's chest, and rips out his still beating heart. Smith looks at his own heart, gasps, and slumps over into the muddy earth. "Open fire!" The bursts from our Automatic rifles send the beast back into the darkness. "Everyone ok?" I painted "Everyone except smith" Jenkins replies. "Okay then, moving out." As I grab Smith's dog tags. I can see the surprise in his eyes. Poor guy got out of one fish barrel only to die on his way out. We step into a clearing Jenkins walks into the clearing, clumsily. He waves us forward. Two dark flashes snap Jenkins body in two, letting out a geyser of blood everywhere. The beasts leave us alone as we enter the clearing. Apparently they are playing with their food before they eat it. I stop on a rock in the middle of the clearing; I pull out a flare signaling the helicopter in. The beasts of the darkness attack sensing our vulnerability; Jones and I fire at the charging shadows. The helicopter aids us in our fight against the beasts, the helicopter opens its ramp and Jones jumps on. He reaches for my hand. As I reach for it, the darkness grips me and I pull me back " it's not my time to die, let me go!" I scream. The helicopter takes off leaving me in the hands of the beast I look at it in the eyes of the beast. I look at it in the eyes. Its white eyes penetrate my thoughts "foolish human" it says "everyone's dies, but we're making your death quicker" Snap! The darkness slowly grows and the beast drops me into the earth in which I came this strange place.


End file.
